The present invention relates to a pipe multifold line plug with fluid opening.
Plumbing work under multifold line structure is challenging for many well-known reasons.
In most of the cases, conventional tools for the work turn out to be not that helpful, sometimes almost useless.
Especially, it is very difficult to handle situations that need testing of under-slab water leak, so called “slab leak”.
As discussed before, the maze of pipe lines and the tightness of space there in the multifold line make the problem much worse than in a situation with a regular single line in an open space.
Accordingly, a need for a pipe multifold line plug with fluid opening has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.